Virgin Lovers V2
by hatomiha
Summary: Edited version of Bignate214's story, and then its my story to continue after chapter 1
1. unforseen events

Hatomi: I decided to also take this story, but this will be either every other week or every three weeks, my main point in this stories is to fix what i see fit, add/remove any stupid choices in character, and make this the best story i can.  
>Fuki-chan: YEAH! Thanks Hatomi-sama you added me again, i feel so loved.<br>Itsuni-sama: The special characters are Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Ayame, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, Tenten, Hibari, Ami, Emi, and Hanabi Hyuuga  
>Tano-kun: no ownership of naruto ok<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's been 6 months since the last time Naruto fought and he was now out walking in the old training area.<span>**

Naruto hears something then stops. It's Ino's voice. She was yelling Naruto. 'What's she doing here' Naruto thought 'she didn't use to train here in this very area.'

"Ahhh, Naruto yes, yes, yes NARUTO!" Ino yelled. Naruto hid behind a tree and peeked to see what was happening. 'what the hell' Naruto thought as he seen her fingering herself.

'I should go but I cant' Naruto thought. "NARUTO!" She screamed as she had an orgasm.

At that time Naruto had a full blown boner. When Ino's orgasm died down she felt Naruto's presence and gasped. 'Oh shit did he see me doing that' she thought, 'no he couldn't have.' She walked over to where Naruto was hiding and said, "Naruto get out here."

"Gulp, ok you caught me but answer me one thing why were you screaming my name while fingering yourself?" He asked a big smile on his face that said victory.

"Uh...uh... I-I was n-not," She stammered with a big blush.

"Yes you were I saw you," He said.

"What! You were watching me!" Ino said.

"Nope not till about the end," He said.

"What do you want for this not to slip out?" She asked.

"You," Was Naruto's reply.

"WHAT?!" She asked obviously confused.

"You heard me I want you in exchange for this not getting out and what happened to all that screaming Naruto I thought you would be happy," He said.

"F-fine what ever," She says with a big blush now getting more and more noticeable.

"Ok then let's go to my place then," Naruto says.

"Ok," she said. 'Oh shit, oh shit' Ino thought.

**5 minutes later at Naruto's Place**

"Naruto you are really big," Ino said as she watched Naruto take off his shirt which was hiding his boner. "Oh look at what we have here," Ino said in a teasing way.

"Uh... it's because of you" Naruto said.

"oh really are you sure it wasn't Sakura," Ino said with an annoyed voice.

"Shut up I've given up on Sakura," Naruto replied a little ticked.

"Oh good for me," she said licking her lips.

She then jumped Naruto and took off all his cloths revealing his full dick witch was 2ft 3in long and 3.5in wide.

"HOLY SHIT ITS HUGE!" Ino yelled.

"Oh yeah it is, isn't it do you still want it," Naruto asked even though he would fuck her even if she said no.

"Hell yes," Ino said.

"Ok then don't start crying that it hurts" Naruto said.

"Humph. I won't even though this is my first time with a real dick" Ino said.

"Ok this is my first time also" Naruto said.

"I thought it would be" Ino said while Naruto started to take her cloths off.

When Naruto got her shirt and bra off and started on the pants Ino started to give him a blow job.

"Oh shit that feels so good," Naruto said.

"I'm sure it does," Ino said.

"There finally finished taking them all off," Naruto said while he started to rub her clit.

"Oh... Ohh... Ohhh... yes right there, right there," Ino said, "more, more."

"As you wish," Naruto said pushing one finger in witch earned a moan.

Naruto then started to lick and suck on her clit.

'How's Naruto so good at this' Ino thought.

"OH GOD NARUTO I'M GONNA..." was all she could say before she had her orgasm.

They both started to cum at the same time.

"Oh god Ino that felt amazing," Naruto said.

"Same here," Ino said right when she said that he felt himself get harder.

"So are you going to continue or leave," Naruto asked.

"Well your still hard and i said i wanted it did i not," Ino said.

"Ok then lets continue," Naruto said moving his face to hers and smashed his lips against hers.

'Oh god yes yes' Ino thought.

While they were kissing very passionately Naruto moved his dick to her virginity.

Naruto broke there kiss so he could say, "don't worry ill start off gently."

He started to push into her nice little tight pussy.

"Oh god your so tight," Naruto said trying hard not to cum as he entered her.

"Oh Naruto i love you and your giant dick," Ino said, "yes fuck me, fuck me."

"With pleasure my dear Ino," Naruto said.

Naruto reached her hymen and pulled out a little and thrust forward.

'He broke my hymen' as she thought that Naruto seen some blood.

"Oh god did i hurt you," Naruto asked obviously worried.

"No Naruto you didn't that's supposed to happen when its your first time," Ino said with a little bit of a struggle.

"Thank god i thought i hurt you," Naruto said.

"Just keep going Naruto," Ino said.

"Ok i will," Naruto told her.

"Oh and Naruto to make this unforgettable please cum in me when you have to," Ino said as she blushed.

'Sweet i get to cum inside her but she might get pregnant' Naruto thought.

"But you might get pregnant," Naruto said.

"Well if i do at least it will be with your child," Ino said happily and as she said that Naruto had completely got his dick in her. He looked down at her stomach and seen a medium size lump there.

"Why are you looking at my stomach?" she asked while she started to look down. "Holy shit you really are big!" Ino yells as she starts to tighten at the sight of her stomach.

"Oh god Ino you were already tight to begin with but now it feels really tight," Naruto said pumping in and out starting to gain speed and power. Soon after it was more like he was thrusting in and out then pumping and now he was adding chakra to his thrusts.

"AHHH... NARUTO CUM WITH ME!" Ino yelled.

"Yes i will my love," Naruto said, as he thrust into her one more time and started to grind.

"Naruto I'm about to..." Ino said.

"Yea me to," Naruto interrupted.

About a minute after he said that they both started to cum.

Ino started to shiver and moan loudly as he filled her with cum.

"Oh god Ino that was amazing," Naruto said.

"I know right," Ino said, "how about we do this a little more i mean you are still hard."

* * *

><p>kenshi-kun: please review if you have any helpful tips andor comments about the story


	2. the evil end

Fuki-chan: Hihi cunts and cunt lovers welcomes to the love nest table for unknown desires  
>Hatomi: Fuki-chan! Bad girl don't say hi like that! and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short I'll make it up to you in the next one ok.<br>Itsuni-sama: we have added Moegi to the list of girls  
>Tano-kun: no ownership of Naruto ok<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day<strong>

Naruto wakes up to see a naked, sleeping Ino impaled by him. 'What a beautiful sight to wake up to' Naruto thinks.

Ino moans in her sleep, "Please Naruto I love you."

'Oh god i just cant resist it' He groans as he thrusts into her sleeping body.

"N-Naruto-kun p-please give me it... give me your love," She moans and slowly wakes up.

"Ino of course i love you," Naruto says smiling as kisses her and thrusts in more.

Ino blushes as she kisses back moaning softly. He breaks the kiss and whispers, "Ino you do it this time ok."

She nods and moves her hips up and down his dick panting, "So big... Naruto-kun's so big." She moves down his dick faster.

Naruto reaches around her hugging her as she slides up and down his dick. He presses his lips into hers and kisses her passionately.

She kisses back squeezing his dick as she slides down his massive dick. 'Fuck I'm going insane' She thought moaning into his lips as he grabs her hips and thrusts up as she rides him causing his dick to go deeper and faster.

She grips onto him as her juices explode out over his dick. He groans into her lips as he fills her womb.

She breaks the kiss shivering, "Naruto-kun's dick filled me again my belly might explode."

He smiles and pulls out of Ino and kisses her belly and rubs it causing her to blush and whisper, "Naruto-kun c-can you find someone to help me with taking care of you?"

"Ok babe i will find someone," Naruto said as his stomach growled, "I'll look around as i go to Ichiraku's ok Ino."

"Ok Naruto-kun," She says as she yawns and rubs her belly, "I'm going to sleep a little more ok."

Naruto nods as he pulls on his boxers shinobi pants and shirt. "I'll always love you first though ok Ino?" He asks.

She smiles nodding and yawned, "Ok thanks Naruto-kun." With that's she nuzzled up to a Naruto sized pillow, falling asleep.

He smiles as he walks out and shu-shines to Ichiraku's.

**A few seconds later at Ichiraku's**

"Hi, Ayame it's been a while hasn't it," Naruto says smiling.

"Sure has Naruto-sama," She smiles giggling, "so how may i help you today?"

"Can i get two cups of Miso Ramen and two cups of Beef Ramen?" He asks pumping his fist into the air once.

She giggles more, "Ok Naruto-sama, so two Beef and two Miso."

"Yes Ayame that's correct," Naruto says smiling as she starts to make his order of ramen.

"Here are your orders Naruto-sama," She says smiling as he starts to devour the ramen she gave him.

"Thank you Ayame, it's delicious as always," He says as he finishes his food.

"It was my pleasure Naruto-sama," She says blushing.

Naruto smells a strange yet erotic scent coming from Ayame, "Ayame i have a question do you like me?"

She blushes brighter as she looks at him, "Y-yes Naruto-sama I do love you."

"Ayame can i ask you something about me and you?" He asks blushing a little.

"A-anything Naruto-sama," She blushes.

"Would you mind if you had to share me?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"I-I wouldn't mind, as long as i get to be with you Naruto-sama," She says looking down blushing more.

"When do you get off work Ayame?" He asks smiling.

"In about 15 minutes," Was her reply.

"Ok, I'll wait until you get off ok Ayame?" He smiles and sits there waiting.

"Ok Naruto-sama," She smiles and works.

he quickly shu-shines away and then wakes up Ino asking her if she was ok with Ayame. Then shu-shines back after getting her answer.

**15 minutes later**

"You ready to go Ayame?" He says smiling.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I'm ready to go," She says as she walks around to Naruto as he stands up and takes her hand.

"Ok Ayame," he says smiling as he wraps one arm around her and shu-shines away from Ichiraku's with her.

**On top of the Hokage Monument**

"Here we are Ayame our date will st..." Naruto says getting cut of because she kisses his lips wrapping her arms around his head and neck, running her fingers through his hair as he kisses her back.

'She has such soft tender lips' Naruto thinks as he slides his tongue over her lips licking them as they kiss.

She shivers and moves closer to him as he wraps both arms around her waist. She smiles into his lips and jumps up wrapping her legs around him as he holds her up.

he slides his tongue into her lips flicking his tongue over hers as she moans cutely and runs her fingers through her hair more as she presses against his dick through their clothes. 'oh my god even through the clothes he is so big h-he might rip me in half' She thought as Naruto licks inside her mouth.

* * *

><p>Kenshi-kun: screw it just review, and Hatomi is an evil SOB and I like it.<br>Hatomi: Thank you Kenshi, I know I'm an evil son of a bitch. i ended it at such a great point to


End file.
